Amor Oscuro
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: ¿Que arias si encontraras a la persona ideal?, pero...también pregúntate ¿Que arias si esa persona especial es un ser paranormal y tu eres un humano? y la pregunta mas escalofriante seria...¿Ese ser también te ama?.Si quieren saber mas sobre el fanfic, les invito a leer el prologo. Recuerden los capítulos serán los mas intensos.
1. Prologo:

Hola! Saben, se me ocurrio de la nada escribir este fic, saben para que les interese, habra mucho romance y drama, jeje es muy pare esta historia y con el tiempo les manden sus comentarios, c:**  
**

**Nota: **One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece las chicas superpoderosas.

**Autora: **VampiReGirl-Bc

* * *

**Amor Oscuro**

**By**

**VampiReGirl-Bc**

**Prologo:**

**Todo el mundo sabe, que despues de la muerte, pasan cosas que te perjudican, o...¿no todo el mundo sabe eso?.**

Un chico miraba detenidamente el bello a tardecer que tenia en frente de el , miro ante sus ojos, aquella naturaleza, su mirada bajo hacia abajo mientras observaba la arena calida y después subia su mirada para volver a contemplar el bello mar azul.

Algunas personas suelen divertise en este lugar, en este exotico paraiso, un lugar que lo tenia relajado completamente, usualmente: se divierten, juegan, nadan, se cuestan en la blanca arena esperando que el sol pegara sus cuerpos en forma que estos se tornaran de otro color. Esto es una pequeña parte de lo que casi un ser humano aria en el mar, pero el no era un ser humano.

Si, el no podia hacer lo que mucha gente disfruta hacer, su mirada viajo asta sus pies descalzos los cuales estaban hundidos en el mar, pero el oceano se traspasa de estos, la gente no lo podia ver : desde los niños, hasta los adultos de mayor edad, ni mucho menos sentir su precencia. Nada en absoluto.

A lo mejor setirian la precencia las mascotas y estos hisieran algun ruido, pero los humanos no sabrian lo que pasaba o estaba en ese momento.

Miraba sus pies y manos, lucian los de cualquier humano cualquiera, pero para ellos no era visible.

Se sento en la arena, la cual el traspasaba de ella, su mirada se fijo en el cielo con semejantes colores que significaba una cosa, el atardecer. Tenia miles que preguntas que bagan por su oscura cabeza.

Seguramente los humanos estarian donde las personas van cuando mueren, pues ellos no cometieron ninguna estupidez como las cometio el, y bueno por eso esta asi como esta, en este mismo momento.

Apesar de todo lo que paso, el muy en el fonfo de ese ser sin vida y sentimientos, sentia como si no tubiera una parte de el, a esepcion de su cuerpo material.

Entonces empezo a recordar todo lo que paso ese dia...

* * *

_"Butch como pudistes hacer algo asi"dijo su hermano menor de cabellera dorada y ojos celestes._

_"Sabes que no fue con intencion, fue un accidente"exclamo el chico de cabellos negros brillantes._

_"¡Claro que no fue un accidente!"Grito su hermano mayor de cabello pelirrojo y ojos como el fuego, su hermano menor asintio con la cabeza apoyando a su hermano mayor._

_"Si no me cren no me crean"Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo el y lo ultimo que escucharon sus hermanos de el, Butch camino, o mas bien corrio lo mas rapido que pudo llebandolo hacia el oceano pacifico, sintio inmensas ganas que gritar a los cuatro vientos, queria morir en ese presiso momento, queria que se lo tragara la tierra._

_¿como era posible que sus hermanos estaban encontra de el? su misma sangre estaba encontra de el, para el era frustante y a la vez le entristecia, se sento en la arena de la paya pensando..._

_Y justo paso lo que siempre quiso desde un principio._

_Sentio debajo de sus piesy de su cuerpo, como el suelo se movia constantemente, se tambalio un poco, trato de correr porque sabia lo que pasaria despues; Cuando pasa un temblor, demasiado serca de el mar, vendria un maremoto y eso no es bueno, cuando llego asta el final de la playa, su mirada fue hacia atras, vio perfectamente que se cumpliria su teoria, el mar retrocedio creando una enorme ola._

_Butch trato de correr, pero cuando sintio que ya no tenia aire en sus pulmones significaba que el Tsunami se lo habia llebado, y despues de eso, despues de tanto dolor por las cosas encajadas en su cuerpo y como la sangre escurria, su vista se torno oscuro, completamente, y lo peor esque murio con tristeza, sin hablar con sus hermanos, su familia mas cercana y ellos seguramente se habrian salvado pero el no.._

* * *

Aquel pensameinto, le fue muy duro quitarlo en su mente, apesar de ser un ser de la oscuridad, ese pensamiento fue el mas duro que nunca a tenido...

Se paro de la arena, y decido caminar por un largo rato a las afueras de el mar, muchos piensan que el es un alma en pena, pero...eso no es cierto.

El cometio muchos errores cuando tenia vida, demasiados que ya no llebaba la cuenta, y eso lo combirtio en un ser que era perjudicial para los humanos, un ser que para las leyes religiosas el estaba prohibido, era un ser que no tiene sentimientos, un demonio.

Si, se convirtio en un ser paranormal. Y eso le encantaba.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad, al caminar se detubo cuando llego en un callejon oscuro, muchos de los mortales no alcansarian a ver, pero el podia ver con claridad,miro hacia el cielo y este estaba completamente oscuro, como le encantaba a el.

Desidio meterse en el, si fuera humano en ese momento, seguramente tubiera frio y por nada en el mundo se meteria ahi, pero ahora que era un ser sin vida, nada le tenia por que temer.

Cuando se sento en la esquina de este, la luz de un carro (El cual paso inesperadamente) le cego por completo, era tan brillante que penso que sentarse en una esquina no era muy buena idea, asi que de golpe se puso en un lugar mas oscuro, era un ser paranormal, y la luz tan de serca, los aturdia horriblemente.

Cuando el auto se marcho, miro detenidamente,y noto que despues de que se fue el carro pasaba una chica en su patineta, no pudo evitar observarla gravemente: tenia una cabellera de color azabache que le llegaba asta los hombros, tenia la piel suave y tersa con tan solo verla, sus ojos eran como los de el ser, pero estos eran mas vivos y alegres y tenia una belleza delicada pero fuerte a la vez.

La chica paso demasiado rapido, asi que casi no pudo verla o...eso es lo que algunos crerian, cuando ella paso por el callejon, creo una rafaga de viento, aturdiendo los sentidos de Butch, siendo un ser del mal, sonrio sadicamente, creando miedo en el ambiente.

Se supone que no tiene sentimientos, era un demonio, no tenia compasion, pero...esa chica...No la dejaria ir tan facilmente.

Apesar que paso demasiado rapido, como si fuera un nanosegundo, Butch detecto como era fisicamente y emocionalmente, y ese pequeño segundo, fue suficiente para saber como encontrarla, no era nesesario perseguirla...pues el sabia a donde iba, y ahi...es donde iba ir el tambien...

* * *

**Lose esta muy corto y pesimo, pero es lo que se me ocurrio para el prologo, saben el capitulo uno estara muy interezante, asta yo misma lo digo jeje, sin duda estoy muy feliz con esto...creo, lamento las faltas de ortografia, mil disculpas, actualizare en una semana, y si merezco por lo menos 10reviews, ¡continuare! ¡Es una amenaza!, jajaja no se crean los reviews que me manden estare profundamente agradecida por ellos, si es que merezco uno.**

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Un sueño¿Extraño?

**H**ola, bueno jaja disfrutenlo mucho, significa mucho para mi.

**D**isclaimer: No me pertenece Demashitaa! Power Girls Z

**A**utora: Ale (**Osea VamPireGirl-Bc, pero me pueden llamar ale si gustan**)

* * *

_Al parecer ya habia amanecido pero todas las calles de la ciudad se notaba la obscuridad y el frio que se hacia presente en estas dichosas ciudades._

_En aquel momento solitario, casi no se notaba el amanecer gracias a las hermosas nubes nubladas que aunque no se notaba tanto seguia amenazando con dar una fuerte tormenta de lluvia._

_Una bella chica desde su ventana miraba ese hermoso paisaje caracterizado, su mirada parecia alegre y contenta, no pudo evitar una hermosa sonrisa, de las muchas de las que debía dar hace mucho tiempo, ella seguia admirando ese hermoso paisaje que posaba frente de su cuarto, notaba como era iluminada por la luz de la luna y de la noche, poco a poco entraba en aire frio de esta._

_Ella temblaba de la cruel ventisca de frio que se traspasaba de las afueras de la ventana, a pesar del tormentoso frio, parecia que ella tenia un tic en la boca por que no dejaba de sonreir a pesar de las circunstancias de horror que al parecer con el tiempo se le empezó a desaparecer poco a poco de la mente de Kaoru._

_Se sentia tan alegre de que ese tormentoso momento de terror y suspenso se empezaba a extinguir de su cabeza para siempre, ella empezo a cerrar delicadamente sus delicados ojos esmeralda aun sin borrar la bella sonrisa que era reflejada con la luz de la hermosa luna, sus parpados ya no podian resistir mas asta que se cerraron por completo, dejando a cierta chica sonriente profundamente dormida_

_Se sorprendio kaoru al notar que ya habia amanecido, de pronto un bostezo se le escapo de sus bellos labios, fue entonces cuando decidio pararse de esa comoda silla en la que tanto anhelaba que hubiera un cielo como ese todos los dias de su existencia._

_Al parecer se notaba que ella queria estar asi durante todos los dias de su vida y existencia. Pero todo momento especial tenia que acabar tarde o temprano_

Ella abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos verdes que poseía en su perfecto rostro, al parecer estos estaban cegados por la poca luz que había en el ambiente de a fuera y estos se cerraron rápidamente por semejante resplandor que se imanaba a las afueras de la ventana,cuando estaba quedando en profundo sueño empezó a, fruncir ligeramente el ceño al sentir como caen gotas en su cara, ella echo un vistazo hacia el techo el cual este tenia una gotera que constantemente caían las gotas de la lluvia.

Empezó a lenvantarse pesadamente mientras arrastraba sus pies en el suelo frio, de sus finos labios se podía a alcanzar a escuchar un bostezo de cansancio y aburrimiento. Al parecer ella caminaba sin chiste alguno, estaba demasiado cansada y frustrada, kaoru volteo hacia la ventana la cual esta esta estaba empapada de tanta lluvia que a empezado de nuevo, ella pensaba que si volteaba obtendría respuestas a sus dudas pero solo conseguía tormentas y relampagos.

Ella se empezo a sentir como en la garganta se le hacia un pequeño nudo, ella trato de hacerlo pasar pero no podía en lo personal ella se sentía débil a su punto de vista, se veía vulnerable ante sus propias emociones le gustaba sentirse fuerte, de un caracter del mas duro posible, totalmente vulnerable ante intentos en vano.

Al parecer, que de tantos pensamientos tanto positivos como negativos no se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en un rincón de su recamara.

De repente sentía como un liquido cristalino recorría sus apreciadas mejillas mientras ella sollozaba en silencio entre sus rodillas, no podia evitar ser vulnerable ante sus propios sentimientos, tras estar asi de triste.

Pero ¿Porque lloraraba?, por una simple respuesta, lloraba y sollozaba en silencio por trizteza, le destrozaron el corazon cruelmente, de la peor manera que se pudieran imaginar, ella amo tanto a esa persona y lo unico que iso fue traicionarla de la forma mas cruel del mundo.

Pero decidio ignorarlo, no le hacia ningun bien llorar por alguien que no merece tus lagrimas.

Se levanto del rincon en que ella habia quedado, empezó a caminar hacia el balcón de su recamara, al abrir las puertas que conducían a esta respiro profundamente para luego soltarlo poco a poco, al punto de vista de ella ese paisaje era el mas fino que haya visto, la fuerte tormenta fue desapareciendo con el paso de tiempo en el que ella estaba de pensativa, se sintio como si no hubiera mañana, quería disfrutar ese día al máximo, como si fuera su ultimo día de vida.

kaoru venia saliendo del baño con un elegante toalla colgada la cual cubría sus partes intimas de la chica, se dirijo hacia su armario dispuesta a sacar algo que ponerse, ella tenia la mirada mas hermosa que cualquier pudiera ver su cabello negro que este le caia un poco de este en su cara sus inolvidables ojos verdes, que si miras directamente a ellos te perderias en ellos profundamente con tan solo verlos aparte de que idiotizabas, sus ojos que daban en con junto con su piel palida la cual la haci inresistible ante la mirada del hombre, muchos de ellos dierian que ella es un ángel caído del cielo, tan solo mirabas su rostro y te enamorabas profundamente de ella...Pero ubo un hombre que no la valoro por lo que ella es.

-¿Donde esta kaoru?- la dueña de sierta voz se alcanzaba a escuchar que ella sonaba bastante preocupada al parecer...

-No te preocupes miyako, no tardara en bajar-

-Eso espero, momoko...pero que tal si le paso algo grave-

-No dramatizes, si a ella le ubiera pasado algo, ella de todas formas estaría bien, ella se puede defender sola no te preocupes-

-Si-dijo miyako con un tono triste que salia de sus delicados labios...

Pasaron varias horas, cierta chica estaba sentada en un elegante sofa, sus expresiones faciales no mostraban ninguna emoción, al parecer lucia demasiado pensativa, pero...desde hace tiempo no habia dejado de pensar en el estupido chico mujeriego, ese chico que no sabia valorar a las mujeres, y que alguna vez estubo enamorada de el, pero ya no mas.

-kaoru-dijo una hermosa voz, la cual cierta dueña de semejante voz la miraba con un toque de alegria y seriedad, que iso sacar de sus profundos pensamientos a la chica de orbes de jade.

-Si

-Ya esta la cena...¿te sientes bien?

-Si, solamente estoy cansada, eso es todo-

-Si pero, te veo muy pensativa- dijo sierta chica sentandose al lado de su mejor amiga, la cual esta sonrió por la compañía de ella a su lado

-Miyako estoy bien, solamente me quiero relejar eso es todo-

-Bueno,con lo que paso,seguramente no vas a hablar de el tema-dijo miyako con un tono de tristesa y preocupacion por la dura rubtura de su amiga.

-Pues si estaba trizte pero la verdad estaba muy dolida.

-Tranquila, todo estara bien.

-Si, pero esto sacaria a las personas de quisio, ademas las personas que pasaron por esto me comprenden y creo que estar un rato sola...me aria muy bien- dice kaoru, tratandole de que su amiga entienda que estar un rato sola le aria muy bien, lo cual esta lo capto imediatamente.

-Si, creo que tienes razón...

Mientras tanto que el tiempo rodó demasiado lento, la mañana y tarde pasaron de volada pero la noche no ,al parecer para la chica de jade se le hacia esa noche eterna en todos los sentidos. Ella estaba al borde de su cama pensando.

Ella estaba incomoda seguir estando acostada en su cama pero no tener sueño, atolondrada por todo lo que paso en el día, y por sentir como su cuerpo era carcomido por no sentir a sus familiares cerca de ella.

Simplemente tubo la idea de explorar la maravilla de la noche a estas horas, tenia que tener cuidado con sus amigas de no despertarlas y que no le permitieran en absoluto disfrutar el magnifico aire puro de la noche y admirar con orgullo sus constelaciones en el cielo oscuro y nocturno.

Ella estaba caminando sin rubo fijo, caminaba a donde el instinto de sus pies querían que fueran, no sabia a donde se dirijia pero se sentia tan agusto que por primera vez le hace caso a su instinto el cual este parecía salvaje al ponerlo en practica, tal vez eso era lo que nesecitaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Miraba y honraba el hermoso cielo infinito que tenia bajo sus ojos, esas pequeñas estrellas que se podían observar desde pavimento de la calle asta las nubes que no tenían rumbo fijo y apenas se podían ver con seguía caminando caminando, sin dejar de ver todos los locales de servicios financieros, restaurantes, etc. con un solo objetivo en su mente, llegar hasta una laguna que había fuera de la ciudad, quería relajarse, y ese era el mejor lugar para eso.

Al parecer segia caminando por varios minutos asta que se topo con el pensamiento del lugar al que queria ir ella ve con mucha tranquilidad una bella laguna, algo simplemente inexistente, algo fuera de lo común, dio varios pasos para adelante asta que sus pies quedaron en el agua, inhalo y exhalo por su boca y nariz en barias ocasiones aspirando el aire frió, lo extraño fue que se sentia el mismo sentimiento de relajación.

Mientras que se sentaba en la arena la cual esta estaba helada por semejante frió, podía sentir como se relajaba poco a poco dejando que su mente nadara en lo profundo de sus pensamientos...

De pronto escucho un ruido fuera de lo común dejando a cierta chica fuera de sus pensamientos, entonces decidió ver cual era el extraño ruido el cual por este le dejo bien claro a ella que no era una buena señal.

Se paro lentamente de el lugar donde estaba, respiro profundo, y camino nerviosamente entrando a un oscuro bosque a las afueras del campo, ella queria saber cual era el ruido que no la dejaba disfrutar el maravilloso paisaje, que por cierto este no se le olvidaba de su cabeza, conforme iba caminando escuchaba como las ramas de los arbustos se movían agilmente, dando a kaoru nervios de seguir caminando.

-¿Qu-quien esta ahí?- pregunto kaoru en voz alta para saber que era lo que le impedía estar tranquila en el espacio rural, pero solo escuchaba ruidos de arbustos moviéndose cual le provoco un tremendo escalofrió a la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

Al final se armo de valor para seguir caminando en el bosque el cual se notaba mas oscuro con cada paso que ella daba, de repente su mirada se fijo en una silueta de un hombre, sus dos miradas chocaron, ambos sentían como la tranquilidad entraba a sus sentidos, se miraban con tanta calidez que es imposible describirlo,este la miraba con atención a la hermosa mujer que estaba a pocos metros de el, y kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esa mirada pero no se notaba con el frio que hacia en aquel lugar que provocaba escalofrió a el aquel que lo viera y sintiera.

-Disculpa, ¿Quien eres?.

El extraño chico salto hacia un árbol, dejando le una ultima mirada penetrante a la chica, sin embargo ella se preguntaba por que no le contesto a su pregunta, el trepaba entre las ramas de los arboles, ella sin pensarlo dos veses corrio hasta donde el habia ido, corria lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitían, le iba a decir ¿por que demonios no le contesto?, eso era muy extraño para ella, cuando llego al lugar en donde el se habia detenido, el ya habia desaparecido entre la sombras...

* * *

-¡Ah!-grito la chica matsubara, despertandose y levantandose de golpe, su respiración era agitada y su corazon latia fuertemente, en ese instante... entonces descubrio que todo era un sueño un simple sueño, si desde un principo era un cruel sueño que invento su imaginacion. Pero...¿Por que soño con algo que no tiene sentido?, esa pregunta vagaba por su cabeza, preguntandose eso una y otra vez.

Vaya, creo que el calor me esta afectando la cabezaPenso la chica, volviendose a dormir, ignorando el sueño realmente extraño que tubo hace unos instantes.

Solo era un producto de su imaginacion, ¿no?

* * *

**Lo se...Maten a aleli, no tiene imaginacion, hay disculpen si no les gusto, pero esto se me ocurrio para el primer cap se que no tiene mucho sentido pero si no le entendieron...Kaoru (En todo el capitulo) tubo un sueño raro, bueno como ya les dije, mi nombre antes era vAmPiRe-Bc y bueno edite una de las historias que ya tenia, asi que básicamente no imagine tanto, bueno este es el primer cap, manden review por favor, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, lo siento por las letras mal escritas y acentos, y bueno les agradesco que hayan mandado sus comentarios, me ayudan a inspirarme.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
